1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing device, a storage medium storing an image processing program, and an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a commonly-used electronic camera, a color filter having one color element of any one of R, G and B is disposed to each pixel of a single image sensor to obtain color information. In this case, each pixel of a RAW image has only one color element of any one of R, G and B, so that color interpolation processing is performed based on another color element of peripheral pixels, thereby generating three color elements of R, G and B with respect to all pixels. However, when a G element at an R pixel position is interpolated and generated, for example, if the interpolation is performed based only on G pixels in a periphery of the R pixel, an image structure is not sharply resolved, which is a problem. In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed a color interpolation method in which a convexoconcave element calculated based on an R pixel or a B pixel is added to a G element interpolated and generated based on G pixels, thereby sharply resolving an image structure (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-244934, for example).
However, when the convexoconcave element calculated based on the R pixel or the B pixel is added to sharply resolve the image structure, there arises a problem such that the image structure becomes too sharp, resulting in that an unnatural ringing occurs.